The Howling
by Rio 2.0
Summary: [mis·un·der·stand:  failure to understand correctly, a mistake as to meaning or intent] [RikuSora, AntiSoraRiku]


**Disclaimer:** _It doesn't take a slow, cooked fish to know I don't own this. Or Within Temptation. Songs referenced to include: _**The Howling**_ and _**What Have You Done Now?**

**Dedicated:** _For _**Disbanded Matrimony**_, happy happy birthday! Again... Except not, because I forgot that part in Part 1 . _

**Warnings:** _Might get bloody. And by 'might' I mean 'will'. Reader discretion is advised. _

**

* * *

**

**_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?_  
_  
-_**

_**I will not fall**_

_**-**_

Run.

Feet pounded against the rough surface of the beach, sand flying up as the runner pushed forward in a vain attempt.

Run. _Run_.

The boy stumbled, tripping over a stray piece of driftwood.

Run. _Faster._

The darkness surrounded him. Strangling him until he could breathe no more, darkness threatening to close in.

_Riku. Run FASTER._

Said boy didn't need a second hint. He immediately ran towards the bridge that led to the smaller island without thinking, praying for an escape.

A dead end.

A silly mistake.

_**-**_

_**Won't let it go**_

_**-**_

Soon pinned beneath his aggressor, Riku turned his gaze to bore into the beady, yellow eyes of his worst fear.

The Anti-Sora.

A garbled hissing sound came from its throat as the shadow firmly placed himself on top of Riku's fallen form. Grabbing a hold of Riku's wrists and holding them above his head, the shadowy figure dragged a long claw along Riku's cheekbone.

Riku stiffened at the contact, willing back a stifled sob that threatened to escape his quivering lips, trying to hold back the tears that pearled in his eyes.

The soulless, glowing eyes studied it's victim intensely before the wandering claw was retracted.

The Anti-Sora moved his hips, as if to situate himself better on top of Riku. Had Riku not been so terrified, this situation would be highly erotic.

Pushing nasty thoughts aside and gaining common wits about him, Riku began thrashing in a vain attempt to escape the clutches of his tormentor, wriggling his wrists and trying to make the creature lose its balance and give him some sort of advantage.

The shadow of a boy simply paused before tightening his grip on his prey's wrists, drawing liquid crimson.

**_-_**

**_We will be free_**

**_-_**

Riku winced at the harsh contact and lifted his gaze to stare at his maltreated appendages.

"Sora… Sora please… Let go… I'm sorry, it was a misunderstanding!"

Getting no response, Riku looked at his assailant. The dark mass was otherwise preoccupied with the sight of the blood, leering as it's eyes seemed to become a-light at the site of it.

Slowly raising it's free hand, the shadow brought its claws down forcefully into Riku's stomach.

Sputtering, Riku froze, ignoring the tremendous amounts of pain welling up in his newly formed gash. Somehow, the pain in his stomach didn't seem to match the pain in his chest.

Blood was freely flowing as the Anti-Sora brought its bloody claw to its face and studied it in turn, flicking out it's tongue to taste a bit of the blood.

Riku almost choked on blood before the shadow roughly twisted his neck to the side to accommodate the sudden rush of blood through it's quarry's throat.

Riku coughed and sputtered more, trying to clear his throat, but that detail was ignored by the dark beast that straddled him.

Dragging a long claw across Riku's throat, a thin trace of blood formed on the previously unmarred skin. The beady eyes gleamed at the sight, and the nail was then dragged down Riku's chest, ripping open the blood-soaked shirt.

Reduced to whimpering, Riku tried to turn his head to the side, but found himself too weak to do so. No longer feeling the wound in his abdomen, he focused all too entirely on the long abrasion being formed on his chest.

**_-_**

**_When it ends_**

**_-_**

Barely noticing the weight that disappeared from his hips, Riku weakly watched the shade out of his peripheral vision.

The grip on his wrists disappeared, but Riku did not even make an attempt to move. What was the point? There was no where to run. He didn't even have the will to try.

It was so…hopeless.

Weak from blood loss and numb from the pain and fear, Riku never acknowledged when he was lifted off the ground and held upright by two dark claws on either side of his face.

He never felt the nails dig into his cheeks and neck, or the darkness that crept up his legs and held his body firmly in place.

It was too late for him – he never even noticed when his neck snapped.

**_-x-_**

_**I'm sorry…**_

"_Riku…?"  
_

"_Yeah?" _

"_I really like you…"_

"_Of course you do." _

"…_do you like me too?" _

"_No, not particularly" _

**…_because I love you._**

_**-x-**_

_**Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**_

**_What have you done now?_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Tsuki...  
**_Part 2. I'm not good at this bloody... murder-y stuff, but I hope I ddn't screw it up anyways. _

**DarkMageMakai, **_thank you SO much for your help_

_**-Broken Vows**_


End file.
